But I'm a Prefect
by the-ethereal
Summary: Remus Lupin may be a prefect, but does that mean that falling in love with Sirius is out of the question? SBRL rating changed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada….blah blah blah…

: But I'm A Prefect:

: Chapter 1:

--- Summer 1975---

"Oh, c'mon, a _kiss_ Remus, how dangerous can it be?"

Sirius Black sat pouting in darkness across the grass behind the Black Manor, his back pressed against Remus Lupin. No sounds were around him except the rattle of leaves, and the nervous breathing of his dearest friend.

It was the summer before their seventh year, and Sirius was very much in love with Remus. He didn't want to waste anytime seducing the young werewolf before he slipped back into his _no-nonsense_ manner for their next year. Seducing Remus was the most fun, and perhaps the stupidest thing Sirius Orion Black had ever done. If his family had found a "half-breed" in their back yard, they'd have gone banana crackers. Thankfully, it was dark, and no one was aware of Sirius's antics.

Remus hid his coffee eyes behind his dark brown hair, and then bit his lip until it turned red, "I don't want to harm you, Padfoot."

Sirius snaked his hand across the grass and touched Moony's pale one. Moony, instead of recoiling, let his hand rest against Sirius's. "I suppose it's pointless to argue with you," he said. "You won't listen to me, will you?"

"Of course not," Sirius replied, running his thumb over the peak of Remus's lips. "Now, keep your voice _down_ or you'll wake Regulus."

"I'm being serious!"

"So am I."

They stared at one another, but not in an awkward way, but a romantic way. Their lips touched a second later, almost like a movie. Sirius had watched these "movies" to become familiar with muggle entertainment. Often times, the actors stared for a while and then kissed. Sometimes it was tender, and sometimes, forceful. Sirius, trying his best to tender, flicked his pink tongue against Moony's lips, and shortly pierced his mouth, tasting the soft underside of his mouth. Moony's eyes became big at first, and then automatically fluttered shut. He felt Sirius's hands push him back into the Earth until he was resting on top of him, their chests pressed and breathing shaking. Before long, shirts and socks covered the ground, and then ties and belts.

Sirius's fingers traced over the scars on his neck and chest. Remus hated his wounds being touched. The lines ran like a jigsaw puzzle across his upper torso and around his back. Remus thought they were ugly, but Sirius found them beautiful.

"I love you, Moony," he said softly.

"Don't." Remus said.

"Don't what?"

"Don't fall in love with me, Sirius…"

Sirius frowned for a moment, his feelings suddenly damp. Suddenly, he was angry at Remus for not loving him back, for shying away. He felt his eyes burn. He hated to cry.

"Sirius?"

He said nothing, only leaned in to kiss him again, this time more aggressively. They rolled against the grass, feeling it tickle their skin as they locked their bodies together.

The two boys would be saying nothing to each other for a long time. At least not until their seventh year at Hogwarts began a month later.

-------------------------------------------

A/N:_I don't know if banana crackers exist. If they do, they're probably delicious._


	2. The Smell of FireWhiskey in the Morning

A/N: Ello poppets! Thanks for the encouraging reviews! School and life is kind of crazy right now, so reading your comments is great support.

**Chapter 2**

Remus Lupin had a hard time sleeping that night. There was a dull pain in his thighs and backside (thanks to Sirius) and a pain in his heart, also thanks to Sirius. He turned on his back and sighed heavily, thinking about what just happened _"I love you, Moony." _That's what Padfoot had said. But to say it was not enough. And even if he did love him, living together would be impossible. Sirius would always be in danger because of his "furry little problem."

Perhaps the whole night was a mistake.

----------------------------------------

One Month Later (yes, I'm very fast with this)

As luck would have it, summer vacation was over. Remus Lupin waited at the train platform exactly one month later. He wore his same ragged robes and kind face. A little of his chestnut hair hung over his eyes, a habit he picked up from being shy.

"Hello, Lupin." A deep voice said.

Remus spun around and saw Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Snape had been the school misfit, and target for James and Sirius's bullying. Malfoy had been the rich boy of Hogwarts, destined to be greater than the rest. His pale face looked arrogant, and his hair was long and blond. He smelled like supremacy, with a hint of vanilla.

"Hello, Severus. Hello Lucius. Enjoy your summer?"

"I spent my summer in the hospital wing, Lupin." Severus spat. "I was healing after you nearly _severed _me."

"Oh…"

"Forgot, did you? How surprising."

"I'm sorry for what happened, out in the Shrieking Shack, I didn't mean to—

"Almost kill me?"

"Of course not!"

Lucius stepped closer and brought his nose inches away from Remus. His gaze was boring into him, like he wanted to know him inside and out.

"You may be a Prefect, Lupin," he said. "But in my opinion, you're still the same filthy half-breed."

Remus bit his lip until it was a ruby color, his cheeks burning with shame. The school year hadn't even started, and it was already awful…

"YOU SLIMY GIT!"

Everyone gasped as Sirius Black leapt out of the crowd and trampled Malfoy to the ground, his hands around his neck. The blond boy fought to hit Sirius, while Remus tried to pull him to his feet.

"Sirius, it's not worth it!"

"It is too! I've waited all summer to give the bastard what he deserves."

"Please, stop!"

"No!"

"James and Peter are already on the train!"

"I don't care."

"Please…"

_Please._ He was pleading. Sirius looked up at Remus and then got on his feet, leaving Malfoy gasping for air.

Everybody pushed past Snape and the gasping Lucius on the ground and boarded the train. Remus felt like scolding Sirius right there, but he couldn't help but feel a pleasant flutter in his stomach. Sirius obeyed him, without even being a dog!

----------------------

Sirius, Remus, and Peter all sat in the same compartment on the Hogwarts Express, laughing and trading their summer experiences…well, _most_ of them anyway

Remus looked worriedly at Sirius, praying that he would keep his mouth shut.

"And what did _you_ do Padfoot?" James asked, leaning in closer to him. Sirius could tell some very sensual stories, the kind that make you quiver and sweat. James and Peter didn't want to miss a word. Remus squirmed and held his breath.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I visited family in the countryside, quite boring."

"Oh." James and Peter said in disappointment.

Remus sighed with relief. He took out his Prefect badge and pinned it to the lapel of his robes.

"What do you guys think?" Remus asked, gesturing to his badge.

"I think it makes you look like a _virgin_," snickered James. Sirius spit out his tea with a violent cough.

"Padfoot, are you okay?"

"Ahem. I'm fine, thanks."

All poor Remus did for the next hour was sit silently next to Padfoot. Their arms occasionally brushed, causing him to blush and become rigid. Remus realized he was touching him on purpose. And, was Sirius _smiling?_ That bastard! He even had his shirt slightly unbuttoned, giving Remus a perfect view of his collarbone. And over his neck were draped the long wispy strands of his midnight black hair…

_You enjoy this, don't you, Sirius_? He thought. _Playing with my emotions like this…_

------------------------

Each day passed by at Hogwarts like normal. The homework was revolting, and the trouble James and Sirius were causing was limitless. Remus usually forgot about his Prefect duties and let them off easy. Sirius always paid him back with a smile. His charming smile would always suffice.

"Oy, Moony!" James shouted down the hall. "There's a party in the common room tonight. Everyone will be there, even Lily. Are you coming?"

"I-I don't know--"

"Right then, I'll tell Padfoot you said yes!"

"O-Okay."

A party was the last thing Remus Lupin was ready for. The full moon had just passed, and he was awfully tired. Plus, he had his first exams to study for, and all Sirius did was distract him. Maybe being distracted wasn't a bad idea sometimes…

"_Did he say yes_?" Sirius wrote on a paper airplane in Professor Binn's class, which floated directly to James Potter.

"_Yes, lover boy, as a matter of fact he did."_

"_What? Were not in love. You're bonkers."_

James whispered back_: "And you're bonkers for not knowing how obvious you are... I don't care anyways"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, you're my best friend. And stop chewing on the quill I let you borrow …"_

"_Sorry, Prongs…." _

The paper plane drifted itself to the wastebasket, and all Sirius did was sit and stare in wonder out the window. Not to admire the view, but to absorb what he had just heard. James knew he liked Moony. Not only that, Remus said _yes_ to a party? The sky must be falling! He felt like squealing, but the whole class would've stared at him.

-----------------------------------

The party was held in an abandoned tower in the Hogwarts castle. The Fire whiskey was concealed inside and the silence charms prepared. Remus had never seen so many people fit into one room. Arthur Weasley entered, along with Frank Longbottom, Lily Evans, and many others. The boys had nice white shirts, and their uniform pants. Remus felt like an outsider because of his tattered clothes, so he stayed in a corner and observed. _Gods, I can't even go to a bloody party without studying something, _he thought gloomily.

And then, in the distance, he saw Sirius. He wore his white shirt with the top four buttons unhooked, and his tie hung loosely around his shoulders. He was laughing already, pouring spiked pumpkin juice for fellow guests. His hair was falling free down his back, all wispy and shiny. A cold, but delightful shiver passed down his spine.

"Remus!" Sirius exclaimed. "Thank god you came or this would've been a boring party. Want some pumpkin juice?"

"Is there alcohol in it?"

"Yes."

"No thank you." Remus said. "I'll just have tea."

"The tea is spiked too."

"What? You spiked tea? Are you mad? Coffee perhaps--"

"Coffee is spiked as well."

Remus tightened his lips and pretended he didn't hear that. "Pumpkin juice it is."

--------------------------

To Remus, drinking with Padfoot was like a game of Truth or Dare. At first, it was harmless, until he did something stupid or hurt somebody, sending everyone into a new orbit of Siriusland. Chaos.

Within an hour Remus was intoxicated. His chocolate eyes were glossy as well as his lips, and his hair was damp with perspiration. Sirius had his arm over him, but he didn't mind. He even touched his hand back. They looked at each other for a brief moment, saying nothing but thinking a million things.

"Oh, why don't you kiss him already?" James said, slipping between Moony and Padfoot. "If I'm drunk enough, I might join you."

"Is that really a serious offer, James?" Remus laughed.

"Nope," he sighed. "As dear as you are to me, Lily is first in my heart at the moment."

"Ah yes, you mean the girl that hates you with all her being?"

"Shutup," James finished his last cup with a loud gulp. "Let's get out of here."

They got out as fast as they could. The three of them later burst through the doors of the empty common room, laughing loudly and tripping over furniture. They flung themselves a top a bed, James holding a bottle of Fire Whiskey and Sirius holding Remus. Something silky looking was sticking from Sirius's pants. Remus pulled it out and was shocked to find a pair of panties.

"Sirius Orion Black. Care to explain?" Remus was glaring now.

"Oh," Sirius took the pair of panties from the smaller boy and threw them over the lampshade. "A Fifth year girl gave it to me. I did nothing to earn them, promise."

They heard a light snore. James was sleeping. He fell asleep on Sirius's bed, with his feet hanging off the edge and his mouth slightly opened.

"Forgive me, but I still think of you," Sirius began. "I like you, Remus."

Remus trembled and shut his eyes, but opened them when he felt a hand snake around his waist. Sirius was closer now, his nose an inch away from Remus. He felt his hot, sweet, breath, and could see the shine on his wet lower lip.

"Don't you dare!" Remus shouted. "Not unless you mean it."

Sirius was stunned. He could barely speak. Remus sat up and buried his face in his hands, hoping to swallow the lump in his throat. And then, Sirius said something that would change everything.

"Kiss me. Kiss me once and I'll never ask for anything again. I promise."

Remus looked back with shining eyes, and found Sirius pressed against him. He pulled him to his feet, and took his hand. Sirius effortlessly tossed him on a different bed and straddled his hips, staring into his darling eyes. Remus gasped as he felt him grind his hips against him. He blushed and cursed himself for his obvious arousal. He suddenly had a longing for that cold air and dewy grass from where they had made love before.

"Just kiss me."

Sirius obeyed and leaned in slowly, his falling hair a curtain of privacy for both of them.

He kissed Moony softly, enveloping his lips with his own. He did it for what seemed like years, for he knew he would never get to kiss him again. He let the rough sides of their tongues meet, tasting, and then a soft peck before parting away.

"I-I'm sorry." Sirius stuttered. "I did it too fast."

"Why are you sorry? You're a wonderful kisser, amongst other things." Remus smiled. Sirius laughed and ran his finger down Remus's ski slope nose, touching the one freckle that lay at the tip. Remus took hold of his finger and pulled it away.

"Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because," Remus grinned. "It drives me banana crackers."

----------------------------

Loved it, hated it? Review and let me know! I'll update as soon as I can.

Siriusland should totally exist, no? We'll put it near the Virgin Islands or something. (gigglesnort)


End file.
